Propósitos de año nuevo
by R.S.Black
Summary: One shot::: su propósito de Año Nuevo era besarla en su primera cita. El de ella, aguantarlo y no matarlo en el intento. Tal vez el año nuevo era algo más que baile y alcohol. Tal vez era epoca de una oportunidad JL:::regalo para Cafandra


_**Disclaimer: **nada de lo que reconozcan aquí, me pertenece. Todo es de J.K.Rowling porque tiene más dinero._

_Bien, mientras mis padres hacían un trencito en la sala de mi casa con mis tíos y algunos amigos cantando hits de los 70, a mí me vino esta loca idea a la cabeza. No es lo mejor que he hecho, pero es con cariño para una chica de aquí en fanfiction. **Cafandra**, no me pediste nada a cambio de tu review pero me preguntaste si algún dia escribiría otro one-shot como **Bajo el muérdago**, bueno no sé si te gustará tanto como ese, pero con todo mi cariño, este va por tí._

_Espero te guste_

_Un besote para tí y para todos_

**_R.S.Black_**

* * *

**Propósitos de año nuevo.**

Cerca de la Calle de Las Hilanderas, en una pequeña ciudad industrial, la casa de Lily Evans el 31 de Diciembre, se podría considerar como un antro lleno de música, baile y alcohol. La familia de la susodicha, tenía como tradición juntarse en honor a las fechas especiales en uno de los hogares de los parientes más cercanos. Ese año, su casa fue la seleccionada.

Al principio todo había estado bien. Todos sus primos jugaban en el jardín trasero de la casa y sus tíos tomaban dentro sin molestar a nadie, claro que, cuando la tía Marie se pasaba de copas y empezaba a bailar hits de los sesenta sobre la mesa del comedor, las cosas se complicaban un poco.

Petunia gritando como histérica por los platos de porcelana italiana que le había regalado a su madre para Navidad, su madre gritándole a Petunia que se calmara que todo eso era parte de la diversión, su padre animando a su hermana para que siguiera bailando mientras le sacaba fotos y Lily riendo sin parar por las burlas de su tío Ernie hacia su mujer-_por eso me enamoré de ella ¿No te parece que baila increíble, Lily? Esta mujer es maravillosa-_y claro que ninguno de sus primitos se fijaba en ese escándalo por estar jugando con la nieve y estar corriendo sobre ella al grito de _mariquita el último _que decía el mayor de todos-_Estos niños de hoy en día ¿Qué te parece? Si de esto depende el futuro de la raza humana, que Dios nos ampare, Lily…-._

Claro que no todo en su casa era lograr una borrachera monumental, también estaba la cena, los agradecimientos y los propósitos de Año Nuevo, de los cuales cuatro eran adelgazar, dos viajar a París, uno casarse, cinco ganarse la lotería y el de ella era poder soportar las insistencias de James Potter y no matarlo en el intento, o morir ella, en su defecto.

-Y cuéntame, Lily ¿Quién es ese tal James Potter?-Lily se atragantó con el ponche y miró a su tío Ernie con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente.

-Un compañero del colegio, tío Ernie.-dijo al final cuando había dejado de toser.

-Oh, Lily no seas tan humilde.-su madre se acercó a su hija y se sentó a su lado tomándole una mano-James Potter es un muchacho que está enamorado de ella.-Ernie rió por el sonrojo de la pelirroja y la miró sonriente.

-Enamorado ¿Eh? Bueno, tendremos que conocerlo algún día ¿No, Lily?

-No lo creo, tío Ernie, James y yo no somos lo que se puede decir amigos, solo hablamos algunas veces, nada más.-Lily intentaba cambiar de tema, pero su ahora no tan querido tío Ernie insistía en preguntarle sobre el chico-_¿Y cómo es el muchacho?¿Te trata bien?¿Te gusta, Lily?-_en un punto de la conversación cuando Lily ya no sabía qué hacer o qué responder, el timbre de la casa sonó y la chica dio un respingo en el asiento y se puso de pié rápidamente-yo voy.-_Gracias a Dios._

La chica se acercó a la puerta y giró la fría manilla mientras trataba de respirar bien por la prisa que había tenido al salir de la sala de su casa. Al abrir, tal fue su impresión, que soltó la manilla y un quejido de dolor provocó que volviera a abrir. Pero es que, no todos los días te encuentras a James Potter con la nariz roja, un gorro de lana y una bufanda en el pórtico de tu casa.

-¿Qué tal, Lily?¿Todo bien por aquí?-James se sobaba la nariz con la mano y miraba a la chica tras sus lentes redondos y le sonreía abiertamente. Lily tardó varios segundos en asimilar y procesar la situación, y al hacerlo no hizo nada más que suspirar.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Potter?-Lily vio como el pelinegro fruncía un poco el ceño y dejaba de tocarse la nariz.

-Bueno, ya sabes, pasaba por aquí y vi tu calle y me dije _¿Por qué no ir a ver cómo está? Tal vez se la comió un dragón y necesita que yo la salve, _y pues aquí estoy, pero ya que no te ha comido ningún dragón¿Qué te parece si paseamos un rato?-Lily escuchó el relato con una ceja alzada y cuando James terminó no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Potter podía ser chistoso si se lo proponía.

-Lo siento, Potter, pero no lo creo.

-Vamos, Lily. Una vuelta y ya.-James miraba a la pelirroja con ojos suplicantes y hacía morritos-por favor.

-Es que mi familia está…

-Lily ¿Quién es?-la voz del tío Ernie desde el corredor la hizo saltar y provocó que le sudaran las manos.

-Espérame, voy por mi abrigo.-entre salir con James Potter y presentárselo a toda la familia con tía Marie bailando sobre la mesa del comedor y todo lo que eso conllevaba, prefería mil veces la primera opción. Lily corrió hacia el perchero cerca de las escaleras que llevaban a la segunda planta de la casa y tomó su abrigo negro y un gorro antes de gritar un _¡Ya vuelvo! _Y salir corriendo hacia el final del corredor y cerrar la puerta tras de ella-vamos.

Lily empezó a bajar las escaleras hacia la acera, pero al darse cuenta de que James no la seguía, volteó y vio al chico dándole la espalda y mirando la puerta mientras hacía extraños movimientos con las manos, seguramente intentando averiguar que hizo para que Lily aceptara salir con él-¿Qué haces?

-¿Eh? Nada, nada…vamos.-James saltó los escalones restantes y tomó la mano de Lily para que le siguiera. Esa noche, los faroles iluminaban la calle de Las Hilanderas cubierta de nieve y no se veían estrellas en el cielo. James miró como Lily se ponía el gorro cuidadosamente mientras su nariz se ponía roja.

-¿Por qué estás aquí, Potter?¿No se supone que tienes que estar celebrando el Año Nuevo con tu familia?

-Se supone, pero la fiesta de Año Nuevo del ministerio no me llamaba mucho la atención.-James se apartó un poco el abrigo y Lily vio un elegante traje negro con corbatín-como te darás cuenta, las fiestas de magos _sangre pura _no me agradan demasiado. Mis padres tuvieron que ir porque uno de mis familiares iba a hacer público su casamiento, pero Sirius escapó con una de las hijas del primer ministro, Christine, la Hufflepuff y me dejó a mi solo aguantando las charlas de mi padre con sus amigos del centro de aurores, ya sabes, nada del otro mundo.-James no hablaba con mucho entusiasmo y Lily vio como fruncía un poco el ceño-en fin, no hay nada más que explicar.-Lily asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

-Al menos no tienes una tía que baila sobre las mesas si se pasa con las copas de vino blanco.

-¿Tienes una tía que baila sobre las mesas?-Lily volvió a asentir y se empezó a reír-me agrada tu familia.

-Mi familia es peculiar, de todas formas, me divierto con las cosas que hacen. Mi tío Ernie es todo un chiste cuando toma mucho alcohol.

-Lo máximo que toman en esas fiestas del ministerio, es whisky de fuego y zumo de calabaza y si alguien hace un escándalo, sale la mañana siguiente en "El Profeta" es muy patético todo eso.-los dos chicos caminaban sin rumbo fijo mientras hablaban. Faltaba poco para la media noche y la madre de Lily se enojaría si no estaba en su casa antes del conteo para el nuevo año. Si es que se daba cuenta entre tanto ajetreo.

-Ven, quiero mostrarte algo.-Lily tomó la mano de James y apresuró el paso para doblar por una esquina. Después de varios minutos cruzando calles, cambiando de veredas y doblando algunas otras esquinas, llegaron a unas escalinatas que llevaban a unas pequeñas ruinas. Lily no le había soltado la mano a James en todo el camino y el chico estaba un poco sonrojado. Al llegar al final de las escaleras, Lily paró y le señaló al frente con su dedo índice, y al ver, James se dio cuenta de que era un mirador. Desde ahí, las casas se veían pequeñísimas y las luces de colores le daban al ambiente un algo acogedor. James sonrió y miró a la chica con gesto interrogante.

-¿Por qué me trajiste acá?

-Porque quería animarte un poco, se te notaba algo triste y pensé que esto te gustaría.-Lily le sonrió amigablemente y miró al frente suspirando. El viento helado le daba en la cara y en un momento, James vio como la chica se abrazaba a sí misma para darse calor. El moreno se quitó la bufanda y se la enrolló en el cuello a la pelirroja, quien lo miró sonriendo y frunciendo la nariz.

-Gracias, Lily. Necesitaba algo de compañía.

-Oh, no te preocupes, de todas formas, no me hubiera podido negar al verte con la nariz roja y haciendo morritos frente a mi puerta-Lily se restregó las manos y se las puso frente a la boca en un vago intento de entrar en calor-si hubieras hecho eso antes, tal vez hubiera salido contigo.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta la próxima vez.-Lily rió y James la acompañó con una sonrisa-¿Quieres irte ya?

-No, quedémonos un rato más.-la chica sonrió y se sentó en el suelo mojado por la nieve y le indicó al moreno que hiciera lo mismo. James tembló un poco con el contacto del piso congelado y se acomodó el gorro de lana.

-¿Tienes algún propósito de Año Nuevo?

-Bueno, mi propósito era aguantarte y no matarte o morir en el intento.-dijo la chica sin ningún tipo de vergüenza-¿Y tú?

-Te vas a enojar si te lo digo.-Lily negó con la cabeza y James suspiró-besarte en nuestra primera cita.-la pelirroja se sonrojó y lo miró seriamente-te dije que ibas a enojarte.

-No es eso, es solo que…eso fue muy dulce, James.-el chico tragó saliva y sonrió.

-Quiero que te des cuenta de que no soy un monstruo, Lily y que en verdad quiero estar contigo, pero no te preocupes no voy a forzar las cosas, todo pasará a su debido tiempo.

-Si, claro, a su debido tiempo.-Lily asintió desanimadamente y se puso de pié mientras ayudaba al chico a hacer lo mismo, ya de pié, vio a lo lejos como algunos fuegos artificiales explotaban en el aire formando los números del año 1978 en colores rojos y azules.

-¿Vamos, Lily?-dijo James unos minutos después y le tomó la mano a la chica para irse de ahí, pero las palabras de la pelirroja lo congelaron por completo:

-¿Esto es una cita?-Lily no le miraba, pero se mordía el labio inferior nerviosa. La Gryffindor miraba los fuegos artificiales con sumo interés y James se acercó a ella.

-No lo sé, depende.-Lily lo miró interrogante-de si tú quieres que esto sea una cita.-Lily lo pensó un momento mordiéndose el labio y al final asintió. James abrió los ojos sorprendido-¿Estás segura? Mira que no estoy exigiendo nada, yo puedo esperar, en serio, Li…

-Bésame, James, solo quiero que me beses.-le interrumpió la pelirroja y el chico tragó saliva, asintió y se acercó a ella lentamente. Lo último que vio fue a la chica cerrando los ojos y sonrió para sus adentros. Esa imagen de Lily con los ojos cerrados y la nariz roja la iba a guardar para siempre en su memoria.

Los pequeños labios de la pelirroja estaban fríos y suaves. Lily tenía la boca entreabierta esperando expectante. El interior de su boca era cálido, su lengua jugaba con la suya de manera especial y el contacto le gustaba y provocaba que un cosquilleo agradable recorriera su interior. Sintió como la chica posaba sus brazos en sus hombros y jugaba con su pelo entre sus delgados y finos dedos. James rodeó su cintura, y sintió como el cuerpo de la chica le proporcionaba calor al suyo. Al separarse, vio como Lily sonreía y aún con los ojos cerrados rozaba su nariz suavemente.

-Feliz Año Nuevo, James.

* * *

_Bueno, sé que no es algo brillante y muy dulce, pero todo esto del año nuevo me ha dado mucha ilusión y creo que James hizo realidad su propósito._

_Si a alguien le gustó, mis agradecimientos y si hay algún alma caritativa por ahí que quiera dejarme un review, los recibo con los brazos abiertos._

_Cafandra, espero que te haya gustado, lo hice con mucho cariño._

_¡Felíz año!_

_Besos y hasta la próxima_

**_R.S.Black_**


End file.
